Barbeque
by anny385
Summary: The team are invited to McGee's family's house for a Barbeque. A secret is exposed for one of Tim's family.


Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please dont sue because I have no money.

Authors Note: Sorry if any quotations, commas, or other punctuation marks are not in this story. has been taking them out of my stories for some reason. This story may be a little OOC.

Barbeque

He sat on the chair watching McGee and his Mom, Dad and sister, Sarah, interact with each other. They were talking and laughing with each other. Gibbs, Ziva and Abby were with them talking to them too. He on the other hand was sitting there watching them. McGees father had invited the whole team to a barbeque and they all came to their house. He wondered if this is what it was like to have a family. Was this family life? He was happy that McGee grew up in a normal family home. He was lucky that he was never scared of his father because he would hit him because he could, never ignored, never had to pour his fathers drink while he had to report to him everyday, never had to deal with his parents when they were drunk, never had to be left behind at a hotel because his father forgot him and never had to be discarded like a piece of trash and sent to boarding school. He was lucky that he had a loving family that loved him. He didnt notice that someone sat beside him.

Whats wrong, DiNozzo said Gibbs.

Just thinking, boss.

About what.

Family. Im glad that McGee grew up in a loving family. He didnt have to grow up like I did. Tony replied.

You mean when your Mom dressed you in a sailor suit? And when your father had you report to him about your school day while you poured him a drink? Or when your father left you behind at a hotel for two days and didnt realize that you were gone until he got the bill? Gibbs said.

Those and other things. He was never afraid of his father because he hit him because he was angry and he could hit his son because if someone saw him do that he could pay them off, or make sure that they were fired. He was never ignored and the only time that he wasnt ignored was when he was getting hit. He was never thrown away like a piece of garbage at 12 years old and sent to boarding school. He never had to hear his father tell him that he was worthless, that he was nothing, that he was a disappointment and that he was going to end up in the gutter. McGee was lucky that he never had those kinds of problems. You would think growing up rich you never had problems, but you do anyways.

Tony and Gibbs didnt notice that Sarah was behind them and listening in their conversation. A tear was running down her eye. She liked Tony. When Tims teammates got there they all talked to each other. Tony seemed to be a funny guy telling jokes and quoting movies. She never realized that underneath all of it hid a sad story of abuse and abandonment. She wondered if Tim knew this.

Tim laughed at something his father said and then looked around. He saw Tony and Gibbs talking to each other. He also saw his sister watching them with a tear running down her eye. He saw her look up and nodded towards him meaning that she wanted to talk to him. He wondered what she wanted to talk to him about. He made his way towards his sister. He watched as Tony and Gibbs looked at him and then towards the rest of his family.

He followed his sister as they made their way towards the kitchen out of hearing range of the rest of the gang.

Whats wrong Sarah?

Did you know about Tony?

What do you mean did I know about Tony?

Did you know about his past?

His past? What do you mean?

He was talking to Gibbs. He was saying that he was glad that you had a normal childhood. He was glad that you didnt grow up like he had to grow up. His father used to abuse him when he was younger? That his father would buy people off when they saw that his father was abusing his son. Did you know that his father used to have him pour his drink when he had to report about his day? Did you know that his father left him in a hotel for two days and only knew that he was missing when he got the hotel bill? His father also told him that he was worthless, a disappointment, he was nothing and would end up in the gutter. Said Sarah.

I knew about the hotel, but not about the other things. He never speaks about his family only bits and pieces. Replied McGee.

How is he like at work? Asked Sarah.

Hes sometimes annoying. He jokes a lot and he teases Ziva and me. He also quotes a lot of movies. He talks a lot too and sometimes never sits still. Answered McGee.

Does he try to impress, Gibbs?

Yes, but sometimes I get in the way. Why?

He views Gibbs as the father he wished his father was. He wants to be worth something in Gibbss eyes. He doesnt want to be a disappointment in Gibbss eyes.

Those psychology classes are paying off. He smiled at his sister. Finally getting why his teammate was the way he was. Why the jokes he made, why he teased him and why all the movie quotes. He wanted to deflect people from seeing the real Tony. He got that now. When they got back to work he would have to see what he could do to help Tony if he could help him and if Tony would let him help him.

The End


End file.
